Soul Eater: Darkness Reborn
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: Follow the adventure of Hibiki Norukami as he attempts to make his weapon a Death Scythe while saving the world from plunging into madness! All OCs are mine, but I do not own Soul Eater, its characters, or any of its concepts. Although I'd kill to own Excalibur. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Death City. After roughly 8 whole years of training, I was finally here. As I stepped out of the airport, I was practically blinded by the intense sunlight. I averted my eyes hurriedly and waited a few minutes for them to adjust. The sunlight was intense in comparison to New England, where I came from.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name was Hibiki Narukami, I am 14 years old as of July 1st, and I was born and raised in Vermont, in the United States. Since I was able to walk I underwent fairly mild training in order to become a meister, or tech. Now, on August 28th, I was in Death City, Nevada, for a freshman orientation at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, The DWMA or Shibusen for short.

I guess I should add a bit more detail to the 'meister/tech' bit. In this most excellent of world we live in, there are five main categories of the human-esque population. There were regular humans, such as my brother, Roger. There were also humans with the incredibly ability to transform into a variety of weapons, simply dubbed 'Weapons'. There were meisters, or techs, whose job was to wield the weapons.

The other two categories are a bit darker. There were, dubbed, 'evil souls', who had committed horrible acts such as murder, whose souls have been corrupted by their dark deeds and turned into 'Kishin Eggs'. I'll elaborate a little more on that term later.

The last category consisted of witches. Evil women able to perform amazing feats of magic; although I suppose evil is a loose word. Not all witches were evil; there were very few exceptions. I hear that there are about half a dozen working for Shibusen. Although it could just be a rumor.

The main job of a meister and weapon team is to keep the population of 'evil' humans and witches under control. The pair's mission should be collecting 99 'evil' souls and one witch soul. If the weapon eats all these souls, they will become marginally more powerful, and become a 'Death Scythe', the esteemed position of being a weapon of Shinigami, or Death, himself.

I suppose I should mention that Shinigami was the head of Shibusen. This should be a fun tale, am I right? I just hope I survive to tell it.

**Jack's Corner**

**Welcome!**I hope you enjoy the fic, it won't be orthodox I promise! I won't reveal anything yet, just enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

I nearly gave up when I saw the stairs. Three entire flights of 200 stairs each, according to the pamphlet I picked up in the terminal. I don't care if it was made for building leg strength, 600 stairs is just ludicrous. With a sigh, I started ascending the steps in the hot Nevada sun.

By the top of the first flight my legs were wobbling and I had run out of iced tea, the last ice cubes had melted around stair number 130. After a brief rest in the little shade the stone railing provided, I continued walking.

On the second landing I was sweating from every pore on my body. I sat down by the railing and spent several minutes resting and steadying my breath. I would gladly trade these steps for my daily training workout. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I stood up and ascended step number 401.

An hour after I had started, I collapsed at the top of the humongous staircase with a scream of triumph. Aside from the few awkward stares, I could care less. A blonde girl with green eyes nudged the silver-haired boy next to her and whispered, "I told you so!" before stepping on either side of me and into the building.

After 10 sweltering minutes of basking in my achievement, I scrambled to my feet and rushed inside to cool, air-conditioned comfort. As I walked in between two of the 'prongs' of a giant skull and through the door that was behind it, I was hit with a blast of cold air.

The main room of the DWMA was huge, with a large domed roof, which probably peaked at the top of the skull outside. The wall was covered in multiple bulletin boards, each which had what looked like job offers tacked to them.

There was a large desk in the back with a badly painted sign that read 'Information' on it, with another better-made sign with a giant white hand pointing left with the caption _'Freshman Orientation: This way!'_

Without further ado, I walked down the corridor that the sign pointed too. The way was lit with flaming torches in brackets placed at even intervals down the wall. Following another few signposts, I turned right into another room with several different corridors leading in different directions. Heading down the one to the left yet again, I ascended a flight of stairs (thankfully much shorter) and took another few turns before coming to a large wooden door with a sign painted with the words _'Welcome, freshman and/or lost students!'_

Considering I wasn't yet a student and had been following hopefully correct signposts, I pushed the door open and walked into the room.

I had to blink a couple of times to let my eyes adjust; this room had windows providing light instead of torches. When my vision finally cleared, I got a better picture of the room.

It was set up like one of the classic Support Groups you'd see in movies, a bunch of foldable chairs in a vague circle with a snack table pushed against the wall. On the far side of the room was a blackboard and a podium, where a giant hulk of a man stood, glowering at everyone.

He sighed wearily. "Name and position?" He asked, looking down at a clipboard. "Hibiki Narukami, Meister." I recited carefully, and fidgeted for a minute while he looked down the list. "Yeah, you're here. The last one here, to be exact." He said, adding a sharp accusatory edge to his last words.

"Not my fault you have a ridiculous amount of stairs." I muttered, before taking the last remaining seat next to a sharp-looking boy with scraggly dark hair. "Now then." The man said, tossing the clipboard out the open window. "Welcome to Shibusen!"

Cheesy confetti rained down from the ceiling. The man cleared his throat. "My name is Sid, I am one of the instructors here." He spoke his words with a dull learned-by-heart tone. "The DWMA, as you may know, is a special school for training Weapons and Meisters. Your main goal is for you and your partner to collect 99 Kishin Egg souls and one Witch soul. However, there will also be written examinations as well as practical training. So, I suggest with the time you have left, you mingle among the freshman here and try and find a partner. Don't be discouraged if you don't; I'm sure you'll find one in due time."

With that, Sid promptly left through another door. Doing a quick head count, I realized there were 15 people in the room. Judging by the large nametags on everyone's shirt reading only 'MEISTER' or 'WEAPON' there were eight meisters and seven weapons. Problem.

Hurriedly, I turned to the sharp-looking boy on my left and stuck my hand out. He sighed and shook it. "Revan Hitome, Katana." He said in a sharp voice that matched his appearance. "Hibiki Narukami, Meister." I said brightly as we shook hands. "I suppose you don't want to be the meister left out, huh?" he said, his eyes panning around the room. I nodded with a faint trace of embarrassment.

"Preferably, yeah." I said, laughing slightly. Revan cracked a smile. "I guess you have some experience if you're here as a meister?" he asked, suddenly adopting a businesslike tone. I nodded. "I've trained with a variety of weapons, including katanas. I come from a family of skilled meisters, so I assume I know what I'm doing." I said hurriedly.

Revan nodded. "Sounds good enough for me." He stood up. "I guess we're a team now then?" he asked. I nodded. "A pleasure." I said, grinning. "Now for one final test." Revan said, brushing the dust off of his long black coat. "I'm not the best at transforming quickly, so bear with me.

He shut his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together. After a few seconds, there was a flash of blue, and Revan vanished. I opened my palms face up, the way that been drilled into me, as my hands touched the two-handed grip of a katana. I studied the shiny silver blade.

"About 30 inches… I can't tell if you're 16th century or modern style…" I muttered, almost to myself. "Been studying, huh?" Revan's voice rang out from the weapon. "I told you I came from a family of meisters. Would you mind if I tested you out a little?" I asked hopefully.

"Go for it." He said with a trace of amusement in his voice. With a swish, I swung the katana in an arc before slashing through the air horizontally. "A lot lighter than the katanas I've used, but pretty easy to manage. If you aren't burning me, that means we're compatible, right?" I said, jabbing at the air a few times. "Correct." Revan said. "Which is good. I'd hate to be a let-down." I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not easily let down."

There was a loud scuffle as Sid walked back into the room. "Alright everyone, I'm back. If you haven't already got a partner, you'll have to inquire later. I fetched a Weapon-Meister pair to demonstrate the power a duo can have."

There was another flash of blue light as Revan appeared in human form. "This is bound to be interesting." He said, arching an eyebrow.

We both sat down as a flaxen-haired boy walked in, closely followed by a girl whose hair was a dark blue. "Freshmen, meet Eugeo and his partner, Olivia."

**Jack's Corner**

Meet Revan Hitome, my second of many OCs! I hope you've enjoyed, I know this was a bit of a long chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Bully-Smashing

After a few minutes of silence, Sid cut in again. "Of course, these two were the only pair I could find, so if you're unimpressed…" Sid laughed as Eugeo frowned. "I'm kidding, only kidding! Anyway, show em' what you got you two."

Sid stepped back as Eugeo held out his hands. "Olivia." He said, nodding towards his partner. With a flash of violet light, Olivia vanished and reappeared in Eugeo's hands as a double-bladed battle-axe. There was collective gasp as Eugeo sliced the weapon through the air, inches from a kid sitting in front of him.

"You see, normally it'd take a lot more effort to swing an axe of the caliber." Eugeo said, twirling the axe between his two hands before slicing it through the air a few times more.

"But since Olivia and I have compatible wavelengths, it's rather easy for me to wield her." He said as he swung it again, slicing the podium Sid was using in two. "Eugeo do you think you can manage something more than that?" Sid said with a stage yawn. Eugeo rolled his eyes. "Toss some targets up then, Sid-sensei." He said with a grin.

With a similar grin, Sid took out a trash bag full with what appeared to be metal chibi-esque 'Kishin egg' souls. Eugeo laughed. "Cliché, but it works." The axe that was Olivia glowed faintly. "I agree, but let's show the freshman what their upperclassmen can do, eh?" she said.

Eugeo hefted the axe as three of the targets soared through the air. Eugeo leapt into the air and pulled a 180, slicing through all three and landing with a cross between a curtsy and flourish. "Ah, Eugeo-kun!"

With a flash, Eugeo turned on his heels and sliced a target flying towards his chest. Sid grinned sheepishly. "Couldn't resist." Eugeo simply laughed. "Another prime example, weapons don't just sit idly by during fights. As Olivia just demonstrated, the weapon has a certain level of control over the meister in battle, which is helpful when facing multiple enemies!"

On the last word Eugeo backflipped while swinging downwards- a move that must have taken lots of effort and a good sense of gravity- and grounded another target with such force, the hardwood floor cracked.

"Three more, you ready?" Sid asked, mocking a pitch. "Bring it on!" Eugeo and Olivia shouted in unison as Sid threw one upwards. Before it happened, I recognized the trick; it was one I commonly used in dodgeball. As Eugeo leapt up to destroy the target, Sid flung another right at his stomach.

With a flash, Eugeo twisted in midair and swung diagonally downwards, effectively destroying both targets and landing, albeit wobbly, on the ground upright. He raised Olivia in triumph as the last Kishin Egg target nailed him in the back.

With a noise between a gasp and a choke, he fell to the ground as Olivia clattered out of his hands. Sid flexed his muscles. "Not one duo has ever escaped my freshman orientation unharmed, freshmen. Remember that if you come across me at the beginning of the year."

"Furthermore, this also serves a valuable lesson. Shibusen is no safe cradle that you may have grown accustomed with at other schools. You are trained to protect the sense of order in the world. A task that, regrettably, cannot be upheld without bloodshed. One careless mistake in battle can cost you your life. This school is not for the faint of heart."

There was a general muttering of 'Yes sensei' and 'I understand'. Sid nodded. "Well then, this concludes this year's freshmen orientation! Feel free to take a look around the school; if you get lost just ask someone who looks like a student for directions. Meanwhile, Olivia and I will be carrying Eugeo to Medusa-sensei, the resident nurse."

Olivia, who had turned back into a weapon during Sid's speech, clicked her tongue and grabbed Eugeo's legs, dragging him through the doorway.

As soon as the three left the room and closed the door, pandemonium broke out.

"I DUEL ALL OF YOU!" With a flash of blue light, a kid flew across the room, hit the wall, and sank to the floor with a dull thud. "What the hell man! That was a weaponless meister!" A girl cried out. Revan and I looked over the crowd of freshmen to see a boy with a huge gauntlet covering his right hand, studded with spikes.

"Oh well, it's a duel, ain't it?" A girl with glasses sighed. "According to the DWMA's rules a duel can't take place without a teacher inv-" With another side she leaned to the side to avoid a quick punch from the boy.

Revan sighed. "There's always that one bully in the grade, huh. She doesn't look like she has a partner, shall we assist?" I frowned and studied the gauntlet. "Do you reckon your blade can withstand the pressure from that thing? Looks tough." Revan gave a short laugh. "I may as well quit if I can't withstand a feeble punch. Let's do this."

With a flash, the katana appeared in my hand. "I hope you're right, Revan." I said, crouching slightly. "My only fear is that you were lying about being good with weapons. A weapon is only as powerful as the one who wields it." He retorted.

The crowd of freshmen quickly backed up, leaving Revan, the bully, the bully's gauntlet, and the girl in the circle. The girl adjusted her glasses. "I'm going to bring my meister after Sid-sensei. Knock this kid to the floor, if you will."

Then she was gone, with the boy slung over her shoulder like he was a sack of fluff. The boy looked over at me. "What's a small blade going to do against my fists, kid? You might wanna run after that girl while you still can."

"Judging by your previous dumb actions you'd probably hit me in the back while it was turned, knave." I replied coolly. With a grunt, the boy swung his ironclad fist at me. I sidestepped the wide-flung fist and slammed the hilt of the katana into his head. With another grunt, he stepped back.

"Don't think you're special just 'cause you hit me once! I'll knock you out with my resonance!" he yelled, and the gauntlet let off a blue glow. "SOUL RESONANCE!" The boy screamed in unison with a voice that could belong to nobody but the weapon.

The gauntlet expanded, and the spikes grew to about 6 inches long. "MEGA BARRAGE!" He ran at me, closing the distance alarmingly. "Hibiki!" Revan yelled warningly.

"Resonance is USELESS if the momentum is ruined!" I yelled, leaping into the air. With a downward slice, I cut a gash down the length of his leading arm. The kid turned, and in the second I was suspended in midair, hit me with an uppercut, impaling me with the spikes.

"I couldn't hear you over your idiocy, punk." The boy growled, and flung me into the wall, my blood spurting out like comet tails. "Hibiki, are you alright? That was a pretty impressive resonance and its not over yet."

I got to my feet to notice that Revan was right, the fist was still altered and glowing blue. I hefted the katana again. "Wait until he comes to you." Revan coached, and I had a flashback to my father telling me the same thing as Roger ran at me with a wooden practice sword.

"I think I get it now, Revan. Close combat is this guy's forte, so allowing him to approach gives me the advantage of both knowing his attack and being able to counter before he even executes." Revan uttered a short laugh. "Yeah, exactly."

Oblivious to our exchange, the boy ran at me. The way he brought his fist straight back told me he was going for my stomach. A jab. As he got close, I stepped off to the left and swung horizontally, the katana sinking half an inch into his bicep.

With a howl of pain the boy staggered back as blood spurted from the wound, his gauntlet falling to the floor as he unclenched his fist. The weapon transformed into a tall kid with copper-colored hair matching the spikes on the gauntlet. He was wincing and rubbing his head while muttering an almost undetectable stream of curses.

With a scream of blind rage the boy ran forward and swung a sloppy fist with his left hand. Revan scoffed and transformed, grabbing the boy's wrist and forcing him to his knees. "Don't continue when you know its over, fool. I suggest you go see the nurse with your friend. This should serve as a valuable lesson: don't you dare try attacking a defenseless person, or else you'll have us to deal with."

The boy shot us a look of pure hate before running out the door with his weapon partner following close behind.

**Jack's Corner**

Yikes these parts get longer and longer. I kinda got wrapped up in the fight, I apologize for all of you who prefer shorter chapters I'll try to chop them down a little. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the fic! I'd appreciate it if you'd tell all your Soul Eater-loving friends about it!


	4. Chapter 4: The Verbal Syllabus

The next few days passed in quite a blur. I slept in the school dorms, located at the foot of the DWMA, ('you mean we have to climb those stairs EVERY DAY?') and spent my days poring over textbooks and training with Revan.

So, here we were on the 1st day of class. Due to my rather intelligent decision of getting ready an hour before class started, I managed to make it on time with a few minutes to catch my breath. And to stow the six thermoses I had brought along in my locker.

The classroom was set up in a circle, with risers for the students to sit on dominating half the room. The other half composed only of a podium and blackboard, just like the room the freshman orientation was in. The teacher was none other than Sid-sensei.

"Alright everyone, STOP CHATTERING!" Sid boomed, walking into the room and halting in front of the podium. A hush fell over everyone immediately; nobody wanted to get 'Eugeo'd' as invoking Sid's anger was now called. All 15 students held his undivided attention.

"Welcome to Shibusen! …Again! Glad to see you wimps all made it up the stairs on time." Revan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Before we begin classes for the year, I'd like to give out a 'verbal syllabus'."

There was a flurry of movement as several students, Revan included, withdrew a pad and paper from their pockets and flipped to a fresh page. "First off, a basic description of what you'll hopefully learn at the end of the year." Sid began, picking up a pointer. Revan wrote 'Lesson goals' at the top of his notepad and underlined it.

Sid slammed the pointer into the first point on the blackboard. 'Souls: Resonance, Perception, and Understanding.' "The soul is a complex thing. Being knowledgeable about it will give you a huge advantage. Later in the year you'll learn to resonate with your partner if you haven't already, and, if you have the ability, be able to gauge someone's power on their soul alone."

Revan jotted down 'Souls: RPU' on his notepad and looked up as Sid continued.

Sid pointed to the next bullet. "Teamwork. Learning how to cooperate with your partner is also a key to fights, whether you're a weapon or meister. Two heads are always better than one! You will also, later in the year, be expected to fight with other teams of students in order to achieve victory."

Revan simply wrote 'teamwork is key' before setting his pencil down.

"Last but certainly not least," Sid said, pointing at the third bullet "Witches. One of the main enemies of Shibusen, you will learn how to exploit their weaknesses, how to identify, and how to safely combat them. Even the weakest of witches is not to be taken lightly."

Revan wrote down 'How to kick witch ass' on his pad and shut the book.

Sid snapped the pointer in two and threw it into the corner. "Now then, before we begin the lesson there is one thing I need to inform you about." Sid's face grew sterner as he stepped forward, gripping the podium.

"If you don't already know, another enemy of Shibusen are evil souls. 'Kishin Egg' souls, if you will. These souls are regular souls that have been corrupted by the evil known as madness. The 'Kishin' is a being that emanates madness, and was defeated centuries ago by Shinigami. So far, he is the only Kishin ever created. However, if a soul is corrupted enough, another Kishin could be created. An army of Kishin, if necessary."

A hush very unlike the one at the start of class fell upon the room. "The Kishin Asura alone nearly plunged the world into madness, and because of him, the DWMA was set up to prevent the birth of new Kishin. And so far, we have succeeded."

"Information has reached our ears that a band of witches have formed an organization with a sole purpose: creating an army of Kishin to wash the world in madness and send it to the brink of destruction. This organization is incredibly powerful. So powerful, in fact, the Eastern European Death Scythe, Tsar Dolohov, was killed last week in battle against one of their experiments."

There were a few startled gasps. I didn't wonder why; Death Scythes were considered some of the strongest weapons in the world. Even if they were away from their meisters, they could fend for themselves with ease.

"Exactly." Sid said, nodding gravely. "These witches are extremely powerful, which is why the Death Scythes in outposts all over the world have sent for Shibusen reinforcements. However, we don't have enough teachers to fulfill the duty, so that's why Shinigami has concocted this plan."

Sid pulled a folded piece of paper out from his pocket, unfolded it, and began to read. "Due to the uprising in witch activity and the untimely demise of Tsar Dolohov, the other Death Scythes positioned around the world have sent for help. So, in a few months, after everyone has been given the proper training, the students of Shibusen will be rushing to assist the other Death Scythes before another falls to the hands of the Witches."

"Alongside your regular courses you will also undergo a training regimen, a crash course if you will, to learn combat. The top 16 Meister-Weapon teams will travel abroad to help quell the battles raging as we speak, four from each class. The remaining students will stay in America to receive additional training and assist the DWMA in case it is attacked."

Sid put the paper down. "That's it folks. Four teams, eight students. The best of the best will be leaving this class to fight alongside the Death Scythes." Glancing at Revan's notepad, I saw that he had flipped to a new page and copied everything down. "I take it you're interested, then?" I whispered. Revan nodded and snapped the notebook shut. "Yeah, who wouldn't want to fight against witches?"

Sid cleared his throat. "Anyway, now focusing on the lesson. Can anyone tell me the main difference between Soul Perception and Soul Reading…?"

**Jack's Corner**

**The Plot Thickens! **Anyway, this chapter is about 300 words shorter than the last two so yeah. Anyway, if you're enjoying the fic favorite, follow and review it!


	5. Chapter 5: A Swelteringly Hot Duel

Skipping through a few uneventful days to Thursday afternoon, about three o' clock. It was a stiflingly hot day in Nevada, a shocking 104 degrees. Due to the AC unit being down in the boys' dorm, even Revan had to agree that it was too hot to study.

However, Revan did find the strength somewhere to climb all 600 stairs to the front of the DWMA. I was sitting against the top of the railing, panting heavily in between gulps of lukewarm iced tea.

"Honestly, Hibiki, it's not that bad." Revan said, draining the one water bottle he had brought with him. "Maybe for you, but I was born in New England. It's rarely this hot, even in the summer!" I said in protest, standing up and wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"Haha, Sam, I told you some dorks would come up here eventually!" a female voice sliced through the air, and Revan turned. Striding towards us were two girls I recognized from the orientation, so they had to be freshmen.

The first girl was taller than the other, with long red-and-blonde hair, which was kept up in a ponytail with bright green eyes. The other was a few inches shorter with blonde hair reaching to her chin, with light gray eyes.

Marching right up to Revan, she prodded him in the chest with a finger. "I challenge you and your weapon to a duel!" She said, both loudly and full of confidence. "…If its convenient." The shorter girl added in a much more timid voice.

"Well first, if you could step back." Revan said coolly, meeting her eyes unflinchingly." The girl smirked and took a single step back. "And secondly, Hibiki here is my meister. So he's the one handling all the duels here."

He flashed me a brief apologetic look as the girl walked over to me. "Okay, we'll duel you, no need to jab me!" I said hurriedly as she raised an accusatory finger. She smirked again and gestured to the girl. "Sam, time to beat these chumps to the floor."

I was still tired from climbing the stairs; frankly I don't know what part of my mind decided to accept this challenge. "Revan." I said, my voice even. My breathing had since steadied, but I wasn't sure how much fighting I could do without collapsing.

With a flash, Revan appeared in my hands, Katana form. "Hibiki, is that an Ethereal Blade?" Revan asked, with a note of awe in his voice. I looked up at the girl and studied the weapon she had in her hands. Sure enough, the weapon in her hands was none other than an Ethereal Blade.

The blade was straight, glowing bright blue. My dad hadn't coached me much on them, considering that it was a pretty rare weapon to carry around, and was pretty challenging to use effectively. If you didn't know, the Ethereal Blade, if used right, could grant the user and blade temporarily transparent. This was great for sneaking under an opponent's guard.

When the weapon wasn't resonating with the meister, however, the blade had the same qualities as a lightsaber. This all ran through my head in about three seconds. "I take it you know about their qualities?" I asked Revan, looking down.

"Yeah, they're a really rare weapon type, so I'm pretty surprised." He said nonchalantly, perhaps trying to make up for his undisguised wonder earlier. "Okay, get on your guard, here she comes." I coached.

The girl kicked off the ground and ran towards us, screaming wildly. Knowing the blade would probably hurt Revan's, I leapt to the side like a torero. Immediately, I tried to slash her exposed back. With lightning-fast reflexes, she spun on the balls of her feet and smacked Revan into the air. With a swish, he sank into the ground ten feet away.

With a kick, she sent me onto the ground. "Now then, I think a blade right below the chest should do it…" the girl said with an impish grin. She raised the blade above her chest. "Don't worry, at least my blade will instantly cauterize the wound; you won't die!" the weapon said in a reassuring tone.

"REVAN!" I yelled. The girl plunged the blade downwards. With a shower of sparks, the girl fell backwards onto the ground with a thud. Standing in front of me, chuckling lightly was Revan. "Honestly," he said, a katana blade retracting back into his arm. "You can't just lose your cool like that."

With an apologetic murmur I got to my feet. "Now then, let's see if you can actually stay up for more than a few minutes." He said, shaking his head in mock disapproval as he transformed again.

The girl, who was back on her feet, was also shaking her head. "Lucky break, kid. Your weapon doesn't deserve someone who's holding him back. "Now Hibiki, feel free to block that stupid blade with my own. I can take it."

I nodded uneasily, but dropped back into stance as the girl ran at us again. With a yell, she swung the blade horizontally. "Now, Hibiki!" With a similar yell, I swung vertically, stopping her momentum dead.

In a swift motion, she broke the cross and swung again, and again, and again. In close range, it was easier to see her moves before she made them, making it even easier to block. With another yell, a cross between frustration and power, she swung downwards.

"Big mistake, girl." Revan said confidently, as I swung horizontally, slicing her stomach. She leapt back, her blade now in a defensive position. "You think you're lucky, getting in one hit?" she spat, glaring daggers. "Sam, I think its time for Resonance!"

With yet another roar, a glittering silver sphere appeared in the center of the girl's chest. "Revan, is that her soul?" I asked quietly. "Hmm? Is what her soul?" he asked in confusion. "SOUL RESONANCE! PHANTOM SLASH!" Both weapon and meister's voices came together in a single scream as her soul expanded well beyond her person.

"That silver-blue dome!" I said, nodding my head. Revan sighed. "I don't see anything, perhaps I lack Soul Perception. Sid-sensei did say only a select few possessed the ability. Congrats, Hibiki. Sticker or prize?"

"Revan this is hardly the time for sarcasm!" I yelled, as the girl sprinted towards us, the two of them giving off a purple radiance. "Well, there's no way to block that, my blade will go through both of them." He said with a note of frustration.

I was beaten. Heck, I could barely hold Revan although he was light as a feather. The heat had really gotten to me. This attack had to be all or nothing, I wouldn't be able to move even remotely quickly if I needed to keep doing so.

"Good thing I have an idea. Now listen up!" I whispered the details to Revan as the girls got ever closer. "That's a tad risky, Hibiki." He said worriedly. "Well it's the only way not to get turned into mincemeat!" I replied indignantly.

Revan shrugged. "Fair enough." With a grunt of effort, I threw Revan at her. With a shriek of laughter, the girl continued on as Revan phased through both the blade and the girl. Ten seconds left, the girl was getting closer. Eight seconds, there were only 20 feet away. Six seconds, she raised her blade. Four seconds, three, two…

The girl swung downwards. "HURRY!" I yelled. A flicker of unease passed the girl's face, and a moment later she froze, the tip of the Ethereal Blade singing my hair. I stepped back as she fell to her knees. The blade transformed back into a human and knelt by her side. From the other side of her, Revan was grinning like a fool.

"What… happened?" the meister asked, looking up. "Well you see," Revan said, flexing. "Hibiki threw me at you knowing I would go right through, just so I could get behind you. In the moment you were about to slash him, he knew you would have to turn solid if you wanted the attack to do damage. Of course, he had the fear that you would impale him before solidifying. However you didn't, like a fool, and left your back wide open for me to turn my arm into a blade and slice your back open."

"Sam, fix me up so I can talk face-to-face." She said, no trace of emotion in her voice. 'Sam' placed her hands on the wound, and her hands glowed blue. "Healing wavelength."

Without Revan or I seeing the wound, she stood up, pulled a jacket out of nowhere, and pulled it on. She seemed completely undaunted by the heat during the fight, but upon closer look, her face was red, she was panting slightly, and beads of sweat had popped up on her forehead. However, she still got to her feet.

"I think my judgment was a bit off. You two are a pretty kickass team." She said, a faint, oh so faint smile on her face. She nodded to Revan. "Not many blades can take the heat of Sam, over there. Her Ethereal Blade is extremely tough."

Then, she turned to me. "Wielding such a weapon can't be easy, either. Your souls are pretty compatible, I saw as much. Plus, that was a pretty brainy move, counting both on the enemy's stupidity and the actual form of Resonance. Keep it up."

Without another word, she walked away, one arm around Sam's neck for support. "That was… odd." I said, still trying to process what she said. "Certainly. Although I think she's just as surprised as us we won that." Revan replied. "Now then, its getting warm, wanna go grab a drink or something?"

"Yeah, its boiling out."

**Jack's Corner**

Whoops, this was the longest chapter yet at 1,600+ words. I got a bit carried away. Now then, meet the two new side-main characters! You'll see more of them later, I promise. Anyway, enjoy! Leave reviews, favorite and follow if you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6: The Pink Umbrella

It was Friday afternoon; school had let out. Normally I'd be kicking back at home after the first full week of school, but the extracurricular training Sid had mentioned on the first day was beginning.

The sixteen of us that made up our freshmen class (Another weapon had transferred) were sitting outside on the benches by the stairs, waiting for the instructor. "Hey, Revan, do you have any idea who our instructor is?" I asked, looking at the huge flight of stairs.

Revan shrugged. "If the circumstances were any different I'd say a Death Scythe, but I'm not really sure considering the five that are normally here were deployed elsewhere…" he replied with a slight frown.

All the students were talking endlessly, occasional glances at the stairs happening every few minutes. Sid had said that the instructor was one of the strongest they could spare. Needless to say I was pretty excited.

Just then, Sam pointed into the air. "Look! Up there!" she cried. Fourteen other pairs of eyes shot upwards. Sure enough, there was a streak of light hurtling right for the ground. "Do you reckon we should move?" Revan asked, eyeing the flash. I shrugged. "I would hope that this guy knows what he's doing."

As the light got closer, a vague human shape could be made out in the center. There was a scream from one of the students as the person collided with the ground with an earth-shattering crash.

Strangely enough, when the light died, there was no crater. The figure, now visible, stood up and brushed some invisible dirt off of his jet-black suit. He looked up at the class and grinned broadly. "Well howdy! The name's Pheles. I'll be your instructor for the next few months!"

Pheles was fairly tall, maybe about six feet, give or take a few inches. His hair was a dull purple, most of which was covered by a white top hat with a similarly colored purple band. His eyes were hazel, a mischievous glint eminent in them. To top it off, he had a devilish grin with sharp teeth to match.

"Now then!" He said, still smiling. "How many of you still are incapable of resonating with your partner?" Ten hands went into the air. Pheles nodded. "I expected as much. So here's the plan. Those who can resonate get with your partner and find a duo that can't do it yet. Those left without a partner will stay put, I'll assist you myself."

Sam and her partner, the bully and his partner, and two strangers all stood up and paired themselves up. Sam shot an apologetic glance our way; her partner had made a beeline for the largest kid in the class. Go figure.

Pheles spread his hands. "Perfect, there are four of you." Revan and I exchanged glances with the other duo that had no partner. They were boys, one tall and blonde and the other short and raven-haired. I wondered if Pheles was going to have us fight.

"Okay, I'll fight you both!" Pheles said cheerfully. "Just try and resonate, yeah?" Revan raised a skeptical eyebrow as Pheles pulled a pink umbrella from thin air. "You're going to fight us… with an umbrella?" he asked. Pheles nodded. "Well of course!"

"Noah. Let's begin." The blonde boy held out his hand as 'Noah' turned into a weapon in a flash of light. He was a morning star, made of what appeared to be steel. "That's an interesting one." I said, nodding. "Revan, you better transform as well."

In a flash of light, Revan was in my hands. Without further ado, the other pair charged at Pheles. Still smiling, Pheles snagged the chain with his umbrella and twisted it, forcing the meister to his knees. "We should try to work together." Revan said simply. I nodded and charged in, swiping vertically at the umbrella.

Pheles turned and sidestepped our strike, holding the chain taut by pulling on his umbrella. Revan immediately pulled back the blade before we could hit the chain, and I lost balance and fell onto my back. "JUST LET GO!" I yelled at the other meister. With a reluctant noise, the meister let go of Noah. In one swift motion Pheles plucked the weapon off of his umbrella and threw it back at him with force.

With a cry of pain they both skittered backwards. Pheles turned to me. I hurriedly crawled backwards and leapt to my feet. I swung horizontally, towards his right side. In a split second, he threw his umbrella into the air, retrieved it with his right hand, and opened it right in my face.

As Revan cut through nothing but air, I felt a jab to my gut and staggered back. "Keep steady!" Revan coached desperately. "Now SLASH!" with a yell I thrust the blade forward and cut a hole in the still-open umbrella. With a quick, fluid motion, Pheles shut the umbrella and sent me backwards yet again with a blow.

"Huh. Now I have to buy a new umbrella." Pheles said, completely deadpan. With a sickening slice, a 1-foot spike of metal appeared on the top of the umbrella. "I'll need to draw blood for that."

The other pair, which had been fairly silent up until now, appeared behind him and swung Noah at Pheles with force. A flicker of shock lit up his face for a brief second before he regained composure, turned around, and brought his fist back.

"Hibiki." Revan said, excitedly. I nodded and ran at Pheles' turned back. As we got close enough, he executed the punch, causing the meister and weapon to fall, and then brought the punch back in an elbow, catching me in the face. "What a double maneuver." Revan muttered. I nodded weakly as blood gushed from my nose. "Indeed."

Pheles raised the spiked umbrella over me. "I think a lovely incision right above the heart will work." He whispered gleefully. "SOUL RESONANCE!" There was a scream from behind Pheles, who turned around in shock. The other duo was giving off copious amounts of green light.

"HELLFIRE BURST!" the green light all gravitated to the morning star, and the boy charged again. Pheles smiled. "Ah, demon-type resonance. You need a stealthier approach, an anti-demon wavelength could knock you to the floor~!"

Pheles stuck out a hand as the boy swung the morning star. The spike-covered ball stopped a mere inches from the hand. Two waves, green and white, were colliding, neither giving way to the other. "I'm surprised you're able to keep your form; you must've been practicing." He said, smiling once again.

Pheles flicked his wrist and stepped backwards, and both meister and weapon fell flat, the Resonance dying out. The boy groaned and rolled over. "Yeah, I getcha." Pheles said sympathetically. "Fighting against my own wavelength probably sucked all the power out of you."

Pheles raised the spike-tipped umbrella. "Hibiki!" Revan yelled in distress. The other students were watching in a mixture of shock and horror. "You know there's only one way to even hinder him." I said matter-of-factly. "Shall we attempt?" Revan asked as I stepped towards Pheles.

"I think we should." I closed my eyes and cast out my wavelength. I felt Revan's nearby. There was a crack, and a tingly feeling ran up and down my body. I felt a surge of power as our wavelengths collided. "SOUL RESONANCE!" both of us screamed in sync as I opened my eyes.

Pheles turned around with the broadest grin I've ever seen. "Perfect!" he cried gleefully. The katana in my hand elongated to huge proportions, seemingly over 15 feet. Blue energy was twirling all around it in a vicious cyclone, giving the blade a look of sheer strength.

"TYPHOON SLASH!" I leapt into the air with a roar, the blade still ridiculously light despite the new length. From 10 feet away, Pheles gasped and raised his umbrella. There was a snap as it broke in two. Pheles vanished as the blade slammed into the ground, causing a blinding explosion.

I felt Revan leave my hands as everything faded to black.

**Jack's Corner**

I still keep getting carried away with these fight scenes. I apologize for the brief hiatus, I didn't have a lot of free time to write. Anyway, SOUL RESONANCE! Hooray for Hibiki and Revan! Before you ask, yes, Pheles is a nod to another anime. Whoops. Somehow that keeps happening. Anyway guys, enjoy! Leave a review! Like and follow! You know, if you like my fic of course.


	7. Chapter 7: Resonance Sabotage!

I was aching all over. I didn't bother trying to open my eyes, considering every inch of me was also weighed down with fatigue. I'm pretty sure I'm lying down on a bed, it was really soft. The air smelled like stale cherries mingled with vomit.

"Ah I think Hibiki's coming to." That was Revan, from a few feet away. I tried to confirm this but it came out as a strangled moan. "I'll fix him up. Thank you, Revan-kun." A pleasant female voice said calmly, and I felt a slight pressure over my chest.

After a few moments the fatigue vanished, although I still felt horrible. I opened my eyes a crack to see a blonde woman hovering over me with a smile. "Welcome back to the living, Hibiki." She said with a hint of humor. I attempted laughing, but it turned into a coughing fit.

"You need some water." She said warmly, and handed me a cup. After fumbling with it for a second and slopping some on my shirt, I gulped it down. I cleared my throat a few times and half-sat up.

Judging from the multitude of cots and medicine lining the shelves, I assumed I was in Shibusen's medical wing. Looking to my left I saw that Revan was in the next cot over, sitting up with a book spread out on his lap.

"We both took a bit of a beating yesterday, I'm afraid." He said with a grin. I frowned. "I don't remember the whole thing, it's a big blank after we went airborne." I admitted with a laugh. "And breaking Pheles' umbrella in two."

Revan nodded. "Yeah I bet you were knocked out right after that. Well after the umbrella snapped Pheles teleported the students and himself to the bottom of the staircase so none of them would get hurt. He has some kind of magic under his belt. Anyway right after they vanished, I hit the ground."

He put a marker in his book and shut it before continuing. "Then I think the impact made the link between us break off. So, with nothing to regulate the input and output of the energy, it all discharged. So we both took an incredible beating."

I nodded. "But, on the bright side, we still resonated!" I said brightly. Revan laughed. "Yeah, we did. It was a bit bigger than expected, but we still did it! Speaking of which, Pheles said that the students who pulled it off are gonna be able to go on their first mission as of Monday." Revan said, trying to pass it off nonchalantly. However, the gleam of excitement in his eyes was impossible to conceal.

Just then, there was a knock on the door as Pheles burst into the wing with a grin on his face. "CONGRATULATIONS!" he yelled, spreading his hands. With a crack, confetti rained down from seemingly out of nowhere. "You passed!"

Revan sighed irritably as he ruffled his hair to rid it of confetti. Pheles was still smiling. "You two caused quite a bit of damage in the courtyard, I must say~!" he said, snapping his fingers. All the confetti converged into a rectangle, and changed into a glass screen.

Revan raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you, Pheles?" he inquired, sitting up straight. Pheles laughed. "That's between me and Shinigami, little One-Star Weapon." Pheles said with the slightest edge of contempt. At once, the screen flickered to life with a video of the courtyard.

Evidently it was from the previous day, as it was replaying the fight between Pheles and us, along with the other two students. There was a flash of light as Pheles stopped the other duo's resonance dead and sent them flying. Once again, Pheles raised the umbrella.

Then, the screen was temporarily blinded by a sudden flash of blue light. My voice and Revan's once again screamed in unison: _"SOUL RESONANCE!"_ The screen cleared asRevan turned pure white and grew in length to 15 feet, blue energy once again whipping around like a whirlwind.

"Pheles, what are you doing?" Revan's present-day voice cut through the silence in the room. I shifted my gaze to the tiny on-screen Pheles. His eyes were shut, and he was in a sort of crouch, white energy swirling around him, tossing his hair and cape in the wind.

In a flash, his eyes were open. The students, who were gathered in a loose ring around the courtyard, vanished in a violet flash of light. Pheles grabbed his umbrella and slammed it into the oncoming blade; a twig compared to the giant sword.

"PAUSE THE VIDEO!" Revan yelled forcefully. Pheles snapped and the video froze. "Play it frame-by-frame. Hibiki, take a look at where the umbrella hit." He said slowly. As the video resumed at a much slower pace, I studied the point of impact. After a few seconds, I noticed something odd.

Purple energy was shooting up the blade in a spiderweb pattern, causing the blue energy around the sword to disperse. The umbrella snapped in two, and the purple energy raced up the remainder of the blade much faster, despite the fact it was a frame-by-frame. Pheles vanished as the energy reached the hilt, there was a brief, almost impossible to see flash of light as I was forced to let go.

I sailed through the air, probably already unconscious, as both blue and purple energy swirled around Revan, who was also falling, still in the Resonance form. He was rapidly shrinking as he hit the ground. As the katana struck the ground, all the energy converged to a single point at the tip.

There was a colossal explosion, and the video went dead. Pheles was clapping as the screen dissolved to nothingness. "Hooray!" He said cheerily. Revan was glaring at him. "Why did you halt our Resonance like that, Pheles?" Pheles grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Truth be told I may have made a tiny mistake in my chanting… Yeah sure I teleported all the students safely, but instead of creating a shield of energy to block your strike, which wouldn't have done anything harmful, I accidentally discharged the energy into your blade; I didn't expect you to hit the umbrella. Since you were sending energy back into the umbrella at such a high capacity, it would probably have knocked me out if I didn't cut off the flow by breaking it." He said, still smiling.

"Yeah but still, I find that unnecessary." I said irritably. "You coulda just stopped us dead like you did with the other two." Pheles laughed. "Yes, but since you don't have a Demon-Class Resonance, I can't stop it with wavelength alone. It was a simple manner of Anti-Demon Wavelength exertion to stop William and Noah." I sighed.

"Yeah that does make sense." Revan said grudgingly. "Well then, now that that's settled, I'll see you two later! Hibiki-kun, I also have something for you." Pheles said brightly, and tossed a folded piece of paper at me. He strolled out the door as I opened it up. "What's it say?" Revan asked.

I sighed as I scanned the top. "It's a bill for his stupid umbrella. It amounts to…" The piece of paper fluttered from my hands onto the ground. "SIX HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS?!"

**Jack's Corner**

Hooray, I've reached 200 viewers! Thanks to all of you who've checked out this fic, even if you decided to stop at chapter one. I appreciate each and every one of you! Anyway, Review! Comment! Favorite! Follow! Anything!


End file.
